The Shadow Of Bliss
by OldSoulDreamer
Summary: The war they faced was only the beginning. The difficulties they have yet to encounter may eventually tear them all apart. The story follows Mariah and Uncas as they start a new life. *sequel to The Fire Of Silence,rated m for safety reasons*
1. Chapter 1

Happiness. It is the one thing people could do anything in order to obtain. It is treated like an object,a valuable possession that only a few are lucky to have while the rest will do everything in their power to even have a little taste of it. However,as the years go by,each and everyone realizes that even the lucky ones, are unlucky. Living a happy life means being forced to always carry the fear of the uncertain because nothing lasts forever and if it does,it takes sacrifices. The word happiness has various interpretations depending on the person but one thing remains similar in all cases and that is the need to have someone by your side. Someone that would help you through difficult times. It does not matter if it is a romantic partner,a friend or a family member. All that matters is how even one person can make you feel like you have a place in this world.

Unfortunately,for Alice Munro,that was an unfulfilled dream. Life in London had been her own personal hell this past year as she drown in self-pity,regret and loneliness. Cousin Eugenia was a woman so ignorant and selfish,Alice considered it a miracle that she was married,especially to such a kind man as her husband John. Those two were the most ridiculous couple she had ever met and that of course,did not make her staying any easier. She missed her sister and her cousin. She missed the life they had together,the life they _could have had_ together. She missed it all and every night she stayed awake until late hours thinking if she had made the right choice by leaving. She got her freedom and her independence but it was just not enough.

''Miss Alice?'' A polite voice brought her out of her thoughts. Alice gasped and swiftly turned around,only to face a maid of the house,who immedietaly bowed her head in apology.

''I am very sorry for startling and interrupting you Miss but your presence is being requested.'' Alice nodded and thanked the young girl as she followed her out to the gardens where her cousin Eugenia and her friends were having tea. Their loud voices made Alice cringe in fear for what was to come and she had to force the smile on her face.

* * *

Despite the cold weather that still lingered,the faint sunlight was enough to warm up the settlement. A year had gone by and now another winter was coming to an end.

'Times does fly by.' Mariah couldn't help but think,the small bundle in her arms the clear proof of it. A baby boy laid silent among blankets as he slept in his aunt's embrace. Cora and Nathaniel had gotten married a few months after Alice left and the pregnancy soon followed. It most definitely was not planned but in any case, the couple welcomed their first child Edmund,an obvious tribute to Cora's father. Difficulties stood in their way many times considering how inexperienced they both were,but with a little help from everyone,so far they had been managing just fine. Mariah adored her nephew and he seemed to be pretty fond of her as well. She and Uncas were always delighted to look after him. The boy drew much attention to himself and the women in the settlement loved to play with him.

Such was the case this very moment. A group of elderly women was seated around Mariah and the boy,laughing and talking about their boring days. Not wanting to appear rude,Mariah accepted their company even though she would rather be anywhere else but there. Cora was busy knitting clothes with the rest of the women while Uncas and Nathaniel were assisting the other men with the crops. Usually,Mariah would either be helping Cora or Miss Claire but someone had to look after Edmund and she thought it could be a good idea to give Cora sometime for herself. That of course,meant having to sit through a long period of screaming children,elderly ladies gossiping and an upcoming headache. Deciding she had enough,Mariah slowly rose from her seat and smiled apologetically.

''I fear that I need to leave for now. Miss Claire is probably wondering why I've been gone for so long.'' Several protests were heard but Mariah ignored them and quickly took her chance to leave. Walking with quick but steady steps,she reached Claire's cabin and quietly entered. She found the woman standing infront of a large pot,adding ingredients to what looked like to be soup.

''If I have to sit with those ladies again I will surely go mad.'' Mariah complained.

''They enjoy your company dear.''

''The feeling is not mutual.'' That earned her a dirty look from Miss Claire and Mariah waved her hand in dismissal. The movement woke up the baby and he slowly opened his eyes. His chubby hands reached up to stroke his aunt's face while laughing in glee.

Miss Claire smiled. ''The boy adores you.'' Mariah nodded and laughed along with Edmund as she rocked him,humming a cheerful tune.

* * *

As the evening sun slowly started to set,Nathaniel and Uncas finally made their way home. Before nightfall they all gathered at Miss Claire's cabin to eat and share words.

''Welcome home.'' Mariah called out to the men and reached her hand out to Uncas. He gladly took it and gently pulled her to his side. He tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek without a word. She felt colour rise to her cheeks. This was his way of saying he missed her and Mariah was glad he decided to show it this way instead of voicing it like Nathaniel often did with Cora. Edmund stirred in Mariah's arms when he saw his mother and Cora was quick to approach. Mariah handed him to Cora and Nathaniel came to stand by her side. She and Uncas admired the sight of the happy family. It had all happened so quickly it was amazing how they all managed to adjust.

Uncas leaned down to whisper in Mariah's ear. ''Have you eaten?'' She nodded. ''Yes a while ago. Do you want me to prepare you a plate?'' Uncas smiled and nodded,quietly taking a seat at the table. When the food was ready,he ate rather quickly,something he never did. He always took his time to enjoy dinner and talk with his brother. Finishing,he pushed the plate away and got up.

''Brother,I fear that for tonight you will be absent of my presence.'' They all gave him worried looks as he laced his fingers with Mariah's once again.

''Are you feeling okay Uncas?'' Cora asked but her only response was a quiet nod. Mariah bid everyone goodbye and made her way out with Uncas. They walked to their cabins holding hands,ignoring the bitter looks from the people passing by. They were used to it by now. When they reached their home,Mariah was practically rushed inside.

''What is going on?'' She managed to speak out before she was silenced. Uncas kissed her with force,roughly and needily. Mariah pulled away in worry. While he was usually the one to take the first step when it came to them being intimate,he never did it so bluntly.

''Did something happen?'' Uncas nodded and leaned to kiss her neck. ''I haven't had the time to touch you in days. I missed you.''

Mariah smiled and reached up to stroke his hair. This vulnerable side of him was rare to be seen but when it came out on the surface,she absolutely loved it. Uncas caressed her waist and slowly unlaced her bodice. It fell to the ground and her shift was now the only thing covering her almost naked body. She was also quick to undress him. His loincloth now the only thing seperating them as Mariah fisted the edge of her dress and lifted it up and off her. Uncas led her to their small bed and carefully laid her on it. Mariah reached inside his cloth and took hold of his member. At the contact he gave a small moan and hid his face in the crook of her neck. She guided him at her entrance and slowly curled her free arm around him,bringing his body even closer.

 _God how much she loved him._


	2. Chapter 2

''Did you hear the gossip?'' Mariah asked Miss Claire as she skinned the rabbit Uncas caught this morning.

''No,what is it now dear?'' Claire said not paying much attention. Gossiping was nothing new in the settlement. ''A strange man arrived late at night yesterday. The women say he is very handsome and the men already loath him.'' Mariah said with a laugh.

''Well,if he decides to stay for a while we will most certainly meet him.'' Claire said and Mariah nodded in agreement. Miss Claire cooked not only for herself but for other settlers as well and usually when there were visitors she was the one to tend their needs.

As if on cue,a knock on the door was heard and Miss Claire was quick to answer. Isabell,a young woman living nearby stood on the otherside of the porch and behind her was standing a tall man whose face could not be seen clearly. They exchanged hushed words,Isabell looking very worried. She glanced back at Mariah who stared at them in wonder.

''This man has not eaten and we thought maybe you could spare some food. I do not think this is a good time though. Maybe we will come back later.'' Miss Claire reassured her that there was no problem with the man staying for a while but the girl seemed pretty persistent. Their conversation was interrupted when the man took a step forward and revealed himself. The man looked oddly familiar. He was tall and lean and appeared to be in his mid-fifties. For his age he was quite handsome,with shoulder-length golden brown hair and very defined features. The moment Miss Claire laid eyes on him,she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth,covering it.

''Dear God. Benjamin?'' She looked like she had just seen a ghost. The colour drained from her face and her entire body shook as tears slid down her cheeks. Mariah rose quickly from her seat and ran to Claire's side.

''Do you know this man?'' Mariah asked suspiciouly. Miss Claire rarely reacted so strongly to anything so this man had to be someone very important.

''He..He is...'' Miss Claire seemed at loss for words but before she could say anything else the man stepped forward.

''We are old acquaintances. We have not seen each other for years.'' He said with a sad smile. He then looked Mariah up and down and his eyes watered.

''I remember you when you were just a baby. You have grown so much.''

Mariah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. ''I am sorry but I do not remember you.''

The man,Benjamin,smiled. ''I did not expect you to.''

A few moments of silence followed as Miss Claire tried to compose herself. Wiping her eyes,she turned to Mariah and told her to leave. Mariah refused at first,not wanting to leave her alone with this strange man but Miss Claire insisted,leaving her with no choice. She silently made her way out of the cabin feeling more confused than she had ever felt in her life. Shaking her head,she made her way back to her own cabin.

* * *

''Alice this is absurd! You cannot possibly be considering this.'' Cousin Eugenia all but screeched.

Alice paced back and forth in her room. She had revealed to her cousin her plan of returning back to America and her sister and Eugenia did not take it well. For the past hour she had been lecturing Alice and pointing out all the reasons why according to her this was a bad idea. To Alice though,she was the one being absurd. Her whole life and family were back in America and her foolish decision drove her away.

''No Eugenia it is not. My sister is back there and so is Mariah. Cora had a son. I have a nephew now. They are building a life there _without_ me while I am stuck here!'' Alice regretted her words the moment they left her mouth.

''I did not mean it like that..'' Eugenia gathered her dress and rose aburptly,knocking down the chair she was sitting on.

''Oh,I know exactly what you meant _cousin.''_ She answered spitting out every word. Eugenia walked to the wardrobe of the room and ripped it open. She grabbed a large suitcase from the bottom and threw it on the bed.

''Gather your clothes. I want you out of here in two days. John will arrange everything for your trip.'' Eugenia said in an icy tone and with her head held high,she walked out. Alice felt guilty for being so rude and made a mental note to apologize to her cousin later. She knew that Eugenia could not stay mad at her for long. Opening the suitcase,she started placing in her clothes one by one piece. The trip was going to be a long one so she needed to be prepared.

As she gathered all her items,her thoughts began to drift to her sister,cousin and everyone else. She could not wait to see them again,meet her nephew and reunite with the rest. The thought of having people to return to warmed her heart. Christopher,the boy she considered a friend by now and Uncas,the gentle Indian that for some starnge reason made her blush. Whatever it was,her gut told her that while her return could be a happy event,it could also bring trouble.

* * *

Mariah watched with a smile on her face as Uncas played with his nephew. He raised the small child high in the air and Edmund giggled in pure enjoyment. It was a lovely sight to watch but also one that made Mariah's stomach tighten. She knew of Unca's father wish to have a child as soon as possible and she also was aware that Uncas himself was ready for children. She was not blind,she could see the faint jealousy in his eyes whenever Cora and Nathaniel held Edmund together. He did not want to admit it but he wished for children and Mariah was not ready for something like that. Children were a very big responsibility that she was not willing to take on.

''I am sorry.'' Mariah said quietly and lowered her eyes. Suddenly,the floor seemed much more interesting.

Uncas remained silent for a while before asking. ''For what?''

''I know you want children. I know your father wants you to have children. But i am not ready yet. I feel like I am failing you but that is the truth.'' Uncas rose from his seat,Edmund held safely in his arms. He approached Mariah with silent,graceful steps and crouched infront of her. He reached one hand and placed it on his heart.

''This beats for you. I do not intend to pressure anything upon you. We are still young,we have time for children. ''

''But your father-''

Uncas shook his head. '' We are not going to live our lives according to my father's wishes.''

That was enough to silence Mariah. She looked at him through her eyelashes and slowly reached her hand to place it upon his own,on his heart. She felt the steady and strong beat of it. Leaning down she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before placing her forehead on his.

''My heart beats for you as well.'' She said and she saw the corners of Uncas' mouth turn upwards slightly. He did not smile of course. No,Uncas was too composed to let his guard down and show too many feelings. But she had grown to love him just the way he was. Before anything else could be said and done,Edmund cried out,obviously not liking the lack of affection he was getting. Mariah carefully reached out to Uncas and gently took the small baby,rocking it back and forth.

Just then,the doors opened and Miss Claire walked in looking tired both physically and mentally.

''Are you okay? What happened,who was that man?'' Mariah immediately fired questions.

''No one,just like he said,an old friend.'' Claire answered.

''He said he knew me.''

Claire stilled her movements before giving a small nod. ''He...he visited once when you were young.''

Mariah understood from her tone of voice that she did not want to discuss the matter any further so she turned her attention back to Uncas who was giving her a questioning look. Shaking her head,she mentioned that she would tell him later,when they were alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice fists her dress and prays to God that the crying stops. Her trip had been a very long and tiring one. She had lost count of the days she had been traveling by ship and when she finally reached her destination she couldn't be happier. She was lucky enough to find a bunch of settlers among the other travelers that were willing to take her to Mariah's settlement. She had given them the best directions she could and they said they had understood where she wanted to go. The group consisted of four children and the husband and the wife. Only one horse was available and during the journey they took turns on who got to ride. This time,it was the wife's turn but obviously the children were far too afraid to be on such a large animal and therefore they had _all_ been crying non-stop for the past hour.

''How much further?'' Alice asked the man walking infront of her. He glanced back at her and nodded ahead.

''About an hour of walk until we come across a stream. We will help you cross it and then you will continue on your own straight ahead. You should find the settlement you are looking for.''

Alice nodded and thanked the man once again. Her feet burned from the many hours of walk and her newly worn dress was now rugged and dirty. The feeling was all too familiar but for some reason it warmed her heart. She felt like she was finally going home.

* * *

Mariah was seated upon the ground in between Uncas' legs with him holding her from behind. The were both facing the sparkling stream and they watched the water flow gently and create soft waves from the morning breeze. She felt at ease. At peace. She had the man she loved by her side and the most beautiful landscape she could ask for right before her eyes.

''I love you.'' She whispered but knew that Uncas,with his sharp ears,had heard her. Proof of it was the fact that his arms tightened around her and he kissed her neck softly. He did not say anything and Mariah did not expect him too. He was a man of few words and she had learned to accept that voicing his emotions was out of the question.

Their moment was cut short when a sudden rustling of leaves broke the silence of the forest. Uncas was quick to rise and reach for his tomahawk. Mariah backed away and slowly got on her feet and stood next to Uncas,both waiting for someone to appear. Pale skin,yellow hair and several layers of skirts soon became evident.

Mariah stood still. ''Alice?''

Unless her eyes were playing tricks on her,Mariah was seeing her cousin standing before her. Something fired off in her mind and she immediately ran to take Alice in her arms. The young girl had grown up over the past year. Her hair was longer and her feautres had now matured,making her a delicate woman.

''How in the world are you here?'' Mariah asked still in shock and watched as tears welled in her cousin's eyes.

''I never should have left. Oh cousin you cannot imagine how horrible it was to be there all alone.'' Alice dropped her head on Mariah's shoulder and the two girls embraced each other. Uncas remained silent,not wanting to interrupt.

On their way back,Alice stayed by Mariah's side,clinging to her almost as if she thought she would disappear. People passing them by,stopped to stare at the new arrival that was brought in the settlement.

''Alice!'' A familiar voice called out and Alice turned around to see Christopher. He was next to her so fast she barely saw him coming. He enfluged her in a bone crushing hug while she remained still with her arms hanging awkwardly by her side.

''I am sorry I am just so happy to see you! When did you return?'' He asked as he pulled away. Alice smiled faintly and let him know that it was moments ago that she arrived. Before anything else could be said,Mariah stepped in and clarified that Alice should be brought to her sister. Christopher agreed and made Cora's whereabouts known. The four of them continued on their way towards Nathaniel and Cora's cabin. With a knock on the door they all held their breaths as they waited.

''Mariah I was not expecting-'' Cora's words were cut short the instant she saw her sister. Alice took a step forward with tears sliding down her cheeks.

''Oh dear lord. Alice!'' Cora called out her sister's name and took her in her arms. The two stayed like that for a while before pulling away.

''You must tell me everything.'' Cora declared and from that point on,Alice was the center of attention. They all sat around the small table listening to the young girl tell her story. About how lonely and sad she felt out there alone,how cousin Eugenia was unbearable.

''You will stay with me and Nathaniel.'' Cora said to Alice but she shook her head in refusal.

''No sister. You have a husband and a son. Having me live with you would be a burden.''

Cora's eyes lit up with anger but before she could speak Mariah made a suggestion.

''You could stay with Miss Claire. She would take of you and you would keep an eye on her,since she is an elderly lady. What do you think?'' Alice took some time to consider the offer and found it quite logical.

''Yes,I suppose that could work.''

''There is no reason for her to live there. I am her sister,she should stay with me.''

Alice looked at Cora with a gentle smile. '' I am old enough to make my own decisions sister. And what I have decided is to stay here with you. My family. Aside from that,I do not plan on being a burden. I _will_ stay with Miss Claire.'' Sensing the odd authority in her words everyone stayed quiet.

''If that is what you wish sister.'' Cora finally gave in.

Alice suddenly rose from her chair and smiled. ''I wish to go for a walk'' Mariah looked a bit surprised but nodded anyway.

''That is a good idea but you do not know the place that well. You could get lost.''

Alice frowned. ''Well,why doesn't someone else accompany me?''

Cora mentioned towards Edmund,stating that she could not leave the child alone. Mariah and Christopher had both work to get on to.

''Uncas do you mind?'' Mariah suggested and the Mohican warrior stayed silent. He looked between Mariah and Alice a couple of times before finally nodding. Mariah smiled,not knowing what she getting herself into.

* * *

''I am surprised that you and my cousin are together.'' Alice said after hours of endless silence. Uncas looked at her but said nothing.

''You are just..too different. You are quiet and reserved while she...well she is much more outspoken.''

Uncas took some minutes to consider the girl's words before answering.

''She is the voice to my silence while I am the reasoning to her recklessness. We complete each other.'' That simple sentence was enough to silence Alice. _Wise words_ she thought. Mariah was indeed lucky to have him even if Alice considered him a savage. _A savage that intrigues you_ a small voice in her head whispered and she flushed bright red. It was true though. He was a handsome man. A strong warrior. That alone excited Alice. It both excited her and made her feel guilty for feeling attracted to such a man. A man that belong to someone else,her very own cousin at that.

''I see.'' She answered quietly.

Alice then looked up at the sky. '' I wish I had something like that.''

Uncas hooked his fingers on his belt and leaned back. ''You could. Perhaps with Christopher.''

Alice felt shocked. ''Christopher?''

''He has feelings for you. Even a blind man could see it.'' Uncas said nodding. Alice did not know what to say. Christopher was a nice boy,but all Alice felt for him was brotherly affection. Nothing more. Shaking her head she made clear that the subject was no longer up for disscusion.

* * *

Benjamin laughed along with Mariah as they both arranged plates on Miss Claire's table. Miss Claire's grandsons were playing around in the house waiting impatiently for food to be served.

''If you had been present,you would have found the story much more amusing.'' Benjamin said and Mariah smiled. The man had proved to be very kind and an actual joy to be around. Not much was known about him,he always refused to talk about himself in an indirect way and Mariah did not want to pressure anything upon him.

Benjamin then stopped to stare at Mariah. ''I do not wish for anyone to make you lose that beautiful smile of yours.''

His words confused Mariah and she gave him a questioning smile.

''I saw Uncas with your cousin Alice on my way here.'' Mariah shook her head.

'' I asked him to accompany her on a walk. It is not a matter of concern but I apprieciate your worry.'' Mariah said and patted him shoulder in a friendly manner.

''They are both quite similar. Quiet,collected both the younger siblings that seem to be overshadowed by the outspoken personality of their older brother and sister. You should be weary of that Mariah.'' Benjamin said and Mariah felt her stomach drop. She had also noted these similarities between them and often found herself wondering why Uncas made a connection with her and not her cousin. Mariah's face hardened as anxiety settled in.

Benjamin's eyes widened realizing what he had done. ''I am so sorry I did not mean to upset you. I only meant to warn and protect.'' He replied apologetically and Mariah waved her hand around.

''I know,please do not feel guilty. It is perfectly fine.'' Maria lied. She knew his words her good-natured ones but they still hurt. Maybe all was not well after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariah passed Benjamin one plate after the other,serving the people waiting for lunch in Miss Claire's cabin. Most were unmarried men coming straight from their work on the fields,hungry and tired. Miss Claire was busying herself with the other elderly ladies and Mariah was left on her post. Thankfully,Benjamin showed up to assist. Strangely,he seemed to appear whenever Mariah needed some sort of help. She had growned fond of the man and he obviously had a soft spot for her as well.

''Your eyes are bruised. Did you not sleep again?'' Benjamin voiced his concern and Mariah nodded,handing him another plate filled with food.

''I've had trouble sleeping ever since I was a child. It is nothing new to me.'' She answered with a reassuring smile.

Benjamin shook his head. ''Still,you should visit the medical. Lack of sleep is not good for you. What does Uncas say about it?''

Mariah eyed him but made no personal comment about the question. Lately,Benjamin had been pressing her a lot about her relationship with Uncas. He was always wondering about his saying on various matters and conveyed the impression that he kept an eye on him. In all honesty,Mariah did not understand why he was so concerned.

''He stays awake until I fall asleep.'' She responded after several minutes of silence. Benjamin simply nodded,seemingly satisfied with the answer. Someone suddenly,cleared their throat and Mariah turned around to find Alice standing behind her.

''You need something Alice?'' Mariah asked and Alice rubbed her hands together. ''I was wondering if I could help. I have been sitting around all day.''

Mariah smiled apologetically. ''Benjamin is already assisting me. Sit down if you like,when this is over I will be free for the day. We can go for a walk.'' Alice nodded and quietly sat down in one of the chairs.

Alice walked next to her cousin as the two sat in the meadow right outside of the settlement. Long grass and flowers surrounded them while the sun shone brightly.

''I am most curious about him Alice. That man appeared out of nowhere and he already has become a dear friend. He seems to pay attention to everything...know everything. It is...strange.'' Mariah said reffering to Benjamin.

Alice leaned back on her arms and looked up at the sky. ''He seems to have taken a liking in you. Wherever you are,he seems to be as well. Do you think he has some sort of affection for you?'' At her words,Mariah's face scrunched up in dismay.

''He is old enough to be my father Alice. The thought alone makes me sick.'' Alice shrugs but offers no further explanation. Turning to face her cousin,Mariah could not help but ask.

''What about you and Christopher?'' He question caught Alice by surprise. ''What about us?''

''You have been avoiding him.'' Something that had been made obvious to everyone. For the last few days,Christopher had been making almost pathetic attempts to approach Alice and she always had some excuse to not talk to him.

''I have not.'' Alice denied. ''Yes you have.'' Mariah paused. ''He has feeling for you.'' At that,Alice said nothing and Mariah continued. ''Even a blind man could see it.''

At her words,a bitter feeling of jealousy rose inside Alice. _Those were Uncas exact words_. These two were now quoting each other. Their relationship was far too good. That,made Alice feel even more guilty and envious. The young warrior had been the main subject of her thoughts lately and that worried her. She had realized that she had come to have some feelings about him. Feelings that consumed her. Shaking her head,Alice drove away these thoughts.

''I do not feel the same way Mariah. I hope you all understand that.'' The coldness in her voice made Mariah feel uneasy.

''Do you have someone else in mind?'' She asked. Alice eyes her carefully. ''What makes you think that?''

''You have been distracted lately. You spend most of your time alone or with Miss Claire and whenever we all gather together you always leave early.'' _Because the more I stay,the more I long for him._ She thought and immedeatly flushed. Had she really just thought that? What in the world was wrong him her? Alice ran a hand through her hair,feeling more confused than she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

Uncas returned at his cabin late at night and found Mariah reading on the bed. He unhooked his tomahawk from his belt and placed it near the bed. Leaning down,he laid a hand on Mariah's neck and brought her face close to his,kissing her forehead. He whispered something in Indian and Mariah raised her eyebrows in question.

''What does that mean?'' She asked confused. Uncas sat down next to her and pulled off his moccasins.

'' _Nuttah..My heart.''_ He responded and Mariah felt her chest swell with pride and love. Love for the man she chose to be with and pride for the fact that he thought so highly of her. Leaving her book,she rose to her knees and pulled Uncas down for a proper kiss. His lips molded with hers and heat pooled between her legs. Reaching inside his loincloth,she removed that masculine part of him from the clothing and he allowed himself to moan in satisfaction at her touch. Mariah pulled away and slowly reached for her gown. Unlacing the strings that held it together,she let the dress fall from her body. The white almost see through shift of hers,caused a shiver of passion to run through Uncas,shaking his entire body. He reached his hand and cupped the swell of her breast,fumbling with the soft cotton before removing it. Mariah got a hold of Uncas' shirt and lifted it off of him. Taking off the loincloth,they both stood naked infront of each other. Mariah was not sure who reached out first but they ended up pressed against each other,with her laying on the matress.

Uncas held her hands,placing them above her head. Holding them with only one hand,he reached with the other and with gentle motions moved inside her. He dropped his head on her shoulder and she burried her face in his long hair. His thrusts drove her down to a path of lust,desire and utter completion. She felt whole. She felt as if she was one with him,the man she loved. Pushing him back,she held on to his shoulders,looking him straight in his eyes. Uncas let out sounds of pure pleasure. ''Nuttah...'' His words pushed her towards the edge and they both reached their peak. Uncas removed himself and lay next to her with one arm draped over her waist,holding Mariah close. She was about to turn around in his arms,when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Before Mariah could respond,Alice walked in. The young girl stood frozen on the doorstep as she took in the scene infront of her.

''Alice!'' Mariah shouted as she tried to cover herself. The calling of her name seemed to trigger her,because the trance she was in broke and a gasp escaped her lips. Tears ran down her cheeks and her hand covered her mouth. Mariah grabbed her clothes and was about to move when her cousin turned around and ran as fast as she could. ''Alice wait!'' Mariah called out again and rose from the bed,dressing herself as quickly as possible. When she was decent,she ran after her cousin. Mariah easily caught up with her and pulled Alice by her arm.

''I am sorry you had to see that,I should have locked the door. God,Alice I apologize.'' Mariah hang her head in shame. Alice sobbed loudly and removed herself from her cousin's hold.

''You do not understand.'' Alice said in a broken voice and Mariah stood confused. ''I do not...'' Dead silence followed and Mariah watched Alice cry her heart out but made no movements towards the girl.

''I am the one who should apologize.'' Alice finally said in a quiet tone. Mariah furrowed her eyebrows. ''Apologize for-''

''I have feelings for him.'' Alice cut her off and Mariah stood still. Her brain refused to process the words that were just voiced.

''I have feelings for Uncas.'' Alice clarified and Mariah backed away. ''No..'' She dragged the word out but the seer pain and regret in her cousin's eyes told her that what she was telling was the truth.

''I did not mean for it to happen. It just did. I tried to burry it,I did you have to believe me. I just...I just cannot hold it back any longer Mariah.'' Said girl,remained absolutely quiet. Benjamin had been right all along. Tears welled in her eyes. Not wanting to have Alice see her cry she turned her back on her and walked away.

When she arrived outside of Miss Claire's cabin Mariah had tears running down her face and loud sobs were escaping her mouth. She was about to open the door when suddenly she heard voices.

''She will find out Benjamin. You cannot keep it from her forever.'' Miss Claire said and Benjamin was heard sighing.

''I know Claire,I know but we have made such progress. She talks to me. Opens up to me. You want me to risk all that?'' He questioned in anger.

''Yes Benjamin! She deserves to know the truth.'' Claire said her voicing rising.

''I know she does Claire. I do not imply otherwise. I will tell her everything but not now. _Not now._ She is not ready.'' The man responded his voice calm once again. Words of agreement were spoken and the cabin was quiet once more.

Mariah decided it was best to leave these two alone. Whatever and whoever they were talking about seemed important. Yet,million of question run through Mariah's mind. How could any of this happen? What was Benjamin hiding? And most important of all...How was all this going to end?

 **Well,things are about to get ugly. What do you think Benjamin is hiding and from who? Please review,it means a lot to me. Also,major thank you to all of you who are reading the sequel. :) you guys are awesome**


End file.
